3pd
3pd (short for 3 pound drum) was a Beetleweight robot built by Team Ti Joe that competed in all the LTRC events except for RCG-212. It was a white, two-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a spinning drum. Despite losing both of its matches in its debut event, 3pd did very well in competition, wining the beetleweight division in RCG-304, and never failing to make the finals in the events after its debut. 3pd would continue competing for multiple years after the Robot Club & Grille shut its doors, ultimately retiring after Motorama Robot Conflict 2006, where it went undefeated. Robot History LTRC-02 Due to a lack of entries, 3pd's first match in this event was against Yatterling in the quarterfinals. It lost this match, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Mostly Harmless III. It lost this match as well, and was eliminated from the competition. RCG-301 Once again a lack of entries put 3pd in the quarterfinas for its first match, this time it faced Damaged and Destroyed. It won by KO, and advanced to the next quarterfinal round where it faced Chattanooga Chew Chew. It won, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced Botomistic. It lost, and was now in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Chattanooga Chew Chew yet again. It won, and was now in the finals where it faced Botomistic once more. It lost, and was declared the RCG-301 beetleweight runner-up. RCG-303 A lack of entries put 3pd in the semifinals by the time of its first fight against Kontraption of Doom. 3pd won this fight kicking of what would become a rivalry between the two, as well as putting it through to the second semifinal round where it faced Buzzkill. It lost this match, and was now in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Kontraption of Doom once again. It won this match, and was now in the finals where it faced Buzzkill once more. It lost this fight, and was declared the RCG-303 beetleweight runner-up. RCG-304 after recieving a bye in the first round, 3pd's first opponent was Divine Retribution v1.0. It won by KO, putting it into the quarterfinals where it faced Your Ultimate Doom. It won this match, and was now in the semifinals where it faced Buzzkill. It lost this match, and was now in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Drumby. It won this match, and advanced to the finals where it faced Buzzkill once more. 3pd beat Buzzkill in both the first, and second finals match, and was declared the RCG-304 beetleweight champion. RCG-305 Due to a lack of entries, all beetleweights in RCG-305 were already in the quarterfinals by their first matches. After recieving a bye in the first quarterfinal round, 3pd's first opponent was a rematch against Divine Retribution v1.0. This fight started with 3pd spinning up, and divine retribution moving slowly out of its starting position. 3pd then almost immediately took a few small pieces off of Divine Retribution before ripping off the back wedge of Divine Retribution, then popping both of the side wedges in the air before ripping off a wheel. This was shortly followed by two more wheels in the span of less than a second. Then as 3pd then went in for another attack Divine Retribution tapped out, giving 3pd the win by knockout. This put 3pd in the semifinals where it faced Threesome. This fight started with 3pd sending one part of Threesome flying, disabling it. It then followed this up by flipping the main robot of Threesome, disabling it as well. Although 3pd had won by this point it then went after the third robot, and managed to flip it, however it was still mobile, and 3pd hit it again. This time immobilizing it for a complete KO in 22 seconds, putting 3pd into the finals yet again. 3pd's opponent for the finals was none other than old rival Kontraption of Doom. This fight started with both robots spinning up, 3pd then attempted to attack Kontraption of Doom, however was sent spinning away by the fearsome shell spinner. 3pd then delivered an attack that sent KoD flying. Once KoD had landed, 3pd delivered another blow that popped it into the air. However this attack also damaged 3pd, which had now lost its weapon belt. 3pd then launched another attack, however this stopped its drum completely. Kontraption of Doom then delivered a powerful hit to 3pd which sent it spinning into the wall. 3pd then charged at Kontraption of Doom several times, this resulted in 3pd losing drive on one side after several charges. 3pd then got high centerd, but freed itself, and limped its way over to Kontraption of Doom, which was moving rather slowly. This attack caused Kontraption of Doom to rip its own directional wedge off, but also caused 3pd to take more wheel damage. 3pd then continued attempting to limp over to Kontraption of Doom, this continued until the time ran out. The judges ruled unanimously for Kontraption of Doom, meaning the two robots would have to fight again. Unfortunately 3pd had taken too much damage in the last fight, and was forced to forfeit, meaning that it became the last ever beetleweight runner-up in the history of the Robot Club & Grille Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 12 *'Losses:' 9 Rivalries Kontraption of Doom This was 3pd's main rivalry, and it wasn't just limited to the Robot Club & Grille where the robots fought a total of four times. In fact the robots continued the rivalry for two more matches after the resturaunt closed, with 3pd facing Kontraption of Doom for the last time at House of NERC 2003. Buzzkill 3pd also had a small rivalry with Buzzkill, facing it five times, winning two of those five fights. This rivalry only existed at the Club & Grille however as Buzzkill, and 3pd only entered the same event as each other one more time, in 2003, and the robots never fought each other there, with both going out early. See Also *'3pd (ComBots)' Honours Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Beetleweight Champions Category:Beetleweight Runner-ups Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:Beetleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that have forfeited a battle Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Motorama Robot Battles Competitors Category:RCG Competitors Category:Robots from teams still competing today Category:Robots from teams that competed in Battlebots